


In On The Secret

by BravoCube



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Tony finally founds out the secret Bruce has been keeping. Reupload of a gift!





	In On The Secret

Tony knew without a doubt something was up. 

Even an idiot would notice Bruce’s odd behavior. At first he thought it was just cabin fever from the two of them being cooped in the lab. It was a detailed project after all but...his behavior still struck Tony as odd. The change was subtle, so subtle he probably didn’t notice it at first. He was starting to now. 

When Bruce thought Tony wasn’t looking he would see him sneaking a look. Sometimes he would stare at him for long periods of time. The sound of pencil against paper would stop and Bruce would just stare. It didn’t creep him out, it wasn’t malevolent...it was cute in a way but why? 

Today Tony would finally ask. About that and the other odd behavior. 

Tony slicked his hair back with his fingers and waltzed in. He put his hands on Bruce’s desk and smiled. “Hey there big guy~.” 

Bruce looked up raising an eyebrow. He seemed perfectly calm albeit slightly tired...but there was a bit of a flicker in his eyes. What was that about? 

“May I help you?” Bruce asked. Even his tone sounding somewhat amused. Tony let out a snort at this. “You can actually! I noticed, you’ve been acting different around me lately.” He put his chin in his palms and tilted his head. “So tell me, what’s up? Is it the new cologne? It’s gotta be the cologne.” 

It was Bruce’s turn to laugh a bit. He pushed his work away a bit and smiled. “Just lately? I’ve been doing it on purpose for months lately. You’re just noticing that now? I thought you were better then that Tony.” 

Tony felt himself get flustered. For the first time in his life the tables had turned and Bruce was the one making him flustered instead of the other way around. Bruce had been in on something but what!? He had to find out and he intended to right now! 

“Sooo you asking more personal questions about me, getting lunch for the both of us, staring at me when you think I’m not looking. There’s a reason for that? Something you’ve apparently been doing for months that I didn’t notice for...some weird reason.” 

Bruce chuckled a bit. “Yes Tony, there is. I’m still absorbing the fact you just noticed it now.” Tony rolled his eyes. The slight cockiness in Bruce’s tone was so annoying! He looked off to the side letting go of Bruce’s desk thinking about it. When he mumbled it out loud to himself he finally put it together. His eyes widened and he swiveled around to look his friend, jaw agape. 

“You...You’ve been making passes at me?” 

Bruce withdrew a bit at that. He still smiled with a more subdued cockiness this time. “Yup.” He said after a long moment of silence. At this Tony laughed. “Why Mr Banner you’ve been trying to seduce me!” Bruce’s face heated up and he started rubbing at the back of his head. “Don’t make it sound like that...” He mumbled. 

Tony laughed again at that and walked over to Bruce’s side of the desk leaning against it. “So what kept you from just asking? I missed the hint Brucy you gotta be more forward about this sort of thing! I’m not used to the subtle stuff~.” 

Bruce looked away taking his pencil and awkwardly scribbling away at a lone piece of paper. “ I mean all things considered that was the best way but I...I would try and just...” Again he played with his hair. “The words just wouldn’t come out.” 

Even Tony found himself blushing. Bruce looked so cute right now...yet at the same time he felt bad. He wished he had noticed sooner! He walked over to his other side. “Well either way it doesn’t matter, the point is we know now so...tonight I’m free. You?” 

Bruce blinked a few times becoming even redder. “You...huh?” Bruce was drawing a complete blank. Tony laughed a bit. “Well you like me, I like you. No harm in giving it a shot right?” Bruce stood up fidgeting with his watch and then nodding hesitantly. “... I’m free..came in early to get work done so...I guess we can take a break.” Tony got closer to Bruce and let out a low chuckle. “Then I’ll meet you an hour after work, that way I’ll have time to prepare some things.” 

Then Tony kissed him. 

On the cheek but dear god he kissed him. 

Bruce stood there stiff as a board. Tony waved at him. “See you later~thanks for helping me clear this out~” With that he strode off to his desk in the other room, a swing in his step. Bruce just flopped down in his computer chair and covered his face letting out a flustered groan. He sat up awkwardly putting a hand over his mouth as he thought to himself. He should probably wear something a little fancier for this. Tony caught him entirely off guard! 

One thing was for sure, he had definitely fallen for Tony.

Not like that was a BAD thing though...


End file.
